lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Touch Me
ZAYIN |facility = Yes |image2 = |emotional_boxes = N/A |bad_mood = N/A - N/A |norm_mood = N/A - N/A |good_mood = N/A - N/A |qliphoth_counter = X |death = Yes}} "You've been pressing it for numerous times and you still have something you want to know about it?" - Don't Touch Me Don't Touch Me (O-05-47) is a large yellow box with a black horizontal stripe running across the center of the front face of the cube. It has a 'prohibited' sign in the center of its front face, and a large, red button with white writing on the top. Ability Its special ability will trigger if the player tries to order an activity on Don't Touch Me. After trying to perform a work on it, it will either kill every employee in the facility after a "blood dripping down"-screen effect, or set them into panic after a big shaking-screen effect and a big explosion sound then small explosion sound and shaking-screen effect later; resulting in an immediate Game Over. Similarly, attempting to open Don't Touch Me's details page will cause a green, yellow then red Warning sign with Good Mood, Normal Mood, then Bad Mood faces above to flash on the screen that depletes the Qliphoth Counters of every Abnormality in the facility. It also has the ability to morph into other Abnormalities and create the different visual effects of other Abnormalities in an effort to fool the player into clicking on it, therefore punishing those who don't pay attention. Those Abnormalities are One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds, Training Standard Dummy Rabbit, Happy Teddy Bear, and Singing Machine. However, even though its appearance changes, its name does not. Pressing any parts to interact with the button too many times in a short time will cause it to crash the game after shaking the screen with a voice in the background, including an upside-down Lobotomy Corporation logo before 'turning off.' This will also happen if the player wants to select it in the Deployment Phase, making the screen crack each time it is selected, up to 3 times before crashing. Crashing the game will unlock its name, portrait and Risk Level. Origin Its origin is currently unknown, although it was likely made artificially, like Little Helper, along with its previous origin from Legacy. Details Its details can't be accessed due to its ability. Just remember where its current location is, and avoid clicking it at all costs. Story *No entries are available since it can't be accessed through the usual ways. However, it should share the same entries as in the Legacy version. Flavour Text * (Why would you even want to touch it?) Trivia * Repeatedly pressing the button will cause a voice to say, in Korean: '만지지 마', which means 'Don't touch (me)'. It will repeat the last part several times. Afterward, the game screen will either turn to white or the logo of Lobotomy Corporation will appear upside down. The game will then 'crash' either way. * This is the only abnormality to not show up in the codex and the only abnormality that can't obtain observation level 4 legitimately. This is also one of the optional abnormalities in the game and is not required for 100% codex, the other being the Apocalypse Bird. * Usually, Don't Touch Me will show screen effects and part of them might be of upcoming Abnormalities for future updates. * Strangely, clicking on the abnormality itself does not activate its ability, this is probably meant to do something but is left incomplete. * When unlocking its 'observation', it is suggested to click on the details tab of the abnormality rather than the abnormality itself, as the latter will cause all E.G.O. equipment equipped by the agents who died to be lost permanently(until retrieved again). This is due to the game saving the Sephirah interactions(story), observations, E.G.O., and obtained missions after getting its 'observation'. ** By using this, you can save the game without the need of passing or Memory Repository, given that you don't have any observation on the abnormality, allowing to save research or E.G.O. on abnormalities in the middle of the week. Gallery DontTouchMeContainment.png|Don't Touch Me containment DontTouchMeTrainingBunnyImposter.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of the Training standard Dummy Rabbit from the Tutorial DontTouchMeTeddyImposter.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of Happy Teddy DontTouchMeOneSinImposter.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds DontTouchMeSingingMachineImposter.png|Don't Touch Me taking the appearance of Singing Machine DontTouchMeOrderClickEffect.png|When an activity is tried to be ordered (50% chance). After this effect, all the employees in the facility will die DontTouchMeEncyclopediaClickEffect.png|Don't Touch Me after is tried to open its details This effect will deplete the Qliphoth counter of all the Abnormalities in the facility DontTouchMeBrokenScreenEffect1.png|Broken screen effect After clicking on Don't Touch Me in Deployment Phase for the first time DontTouchMeBrokenScreenEffect2.png|Broken screen effect After clicking on Don't Touch Me in Deployment Phase for the second time DontTouchMeBrokenScreenEffect3.png|Broken screen effect After clicking on Don't Touch Me in Deployment Phase for the third time Don't Touch Me Lobotomy Logo Upside Down.png|Lobotomy Corporation Logo before the game crashes due to pressing several times Don't Touch Me Don'tTouchMeWebsiteGif.gif|Don't Touch Me website artwork gif Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Original Category:Machine/Artifact